SURVIVE
by PurpleComet5
Summary: Shadow and Sonic find themselves alone in the middle of the pure darkness. Now, they must fight together for the safety of the planet and defeat Dr. Eggman once and for all. With the help of Tikal the Echidna, both hedgehogs travel through the world and battle against G.U.N to continue with their journey. Rated T for violence, and to be safe.
1. Get Out Alive

**Hello there! I´m PurpleComet5. It´s nice to meet you! This is my very first fanction so don´t be rude. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and I´ll try to update the story every week.**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 1: Get Out Alive-

"Egg…man… STOP…THIS!"

"Oh, Sonic. Why should I?"

Dr. Eggman laughed. Sonic was so annoyed at this, but it didn´t even matter.

Everyone and everything Sonic loved was gone. Why keep fighting? Did it really matter to keep living? It all was perfect until that horrible day…

"Metal Sonic! Destroy this insolent, blue pest once and for all", Eggman ordered. Metal Sonic approached the beaten hero.

Sonic had no strength. He was bleeding and had bruises everywhere on his body. His fight against his robotic counterpart had no good end this time.

He felt how he was slowly dying. Cold. He was cold. Sonic began to quiver as he fell to the ground. The white floor now covered with Sonic´s blood was hard. He couldn´t even move now. Metal Sonic was superior. How was that even possible? How could it have ended like this?

Dr. Eggman´s base had reinforced its security, and it was stronger now. But not a single soul was to be seen. It was just Sonic and Eggman. Alone. Or that´s what Sonic thought.

Just when Metal Sonic was about to give the final blow, Shadow Androids came to the scene. There were three of them. The one that seemed like the leader was just exactly like Shadow, except that it had orange stripes instead of red. The other two had green stripes and a robotic arm in the shape of a big canon. Both were holding the real Shadow.

They threw Shadow to the floor just in front of Sonic. As Sonic looked up, he saw that his arch-rival was also in pretty EVIL shape. The ultimate life form was at his limit.

Shadow stood up, holding his right arm with the strength he had left. His crimson stripes were now gone. They were masked by his warm blood in a very painful way. His eyes held anger and rage. They were looking straight up to Eggman, who was sitting in his Egg Mobile enjoying the view. The Shadow Androids stood right next to Metal Sonic, who asked:

"Dr. Eggman, are you ready?"

Eggman just replied with a little, evil smile.

"Wait…" Shadow harshly said to Metal Sonic.

As the orange Shadow Android was about to kill him, Metal Sonic stopped him.

"What is it, ultimate life form? Any last words?"

Shadow didn´t answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and quickly skated to the exit as fast as he could.

"DON´T LET HIM ESCAPE! METAL SONIC, SHADOW ANDROIDS, GO AFTER HIM FAST!"

Everyone chased Shadow including Eggman himself, leaving Sonic lying on the ground. He tried to stand up, but it was useless. Besides, Shadow left him to die anyway.

…O…O…O…

Shadow soon discovered that now he was running.

"I…must…" He said to himself as the others were catching up to him.

He blazed through the exit door where he gave up.

Metal and the Shadow Androids were now surrounding him until Eggman stopped them.

"What were you thinking, Shadow?"

"…"

The only thing that was heard was the slow and deep breathing of Shadow.

"Well, I guess NOW it´s over. FINISH HIM!"

"No, Doctor… you´re wrong." Shadow said. "It´s not over, yet…"

"What do you mean?" Eggman wondered what he was babbling about. The robotic counterparts were only looking at each other confused.

With no other choice, Shadow removed his inhibitor rings and shouted…

"CHAOS…BLAST!"

…O…O…O…

Sonic heard a huge explosion in the distance as he sat down in the base´s floor. He witnessed how plumes of dust were rising and the ground was shaking. He finally stood up and thanks to the adrenaline he knew he had to escape, thought to run or hide from what was coming.

He found a good spot to hide just in time. He poked around and discovered that a massive red explosion was heading fast towards him. Sonic crouched and covered his head with his hands as the explosion passed through him. When it was over, he wondered what had caused that humongous blast. Oh, wait…

Sonic rushed to the exit now that he figured out that it was Shadow who had caused the blast.

…O…O…O…

As Sonic reached the exit, he stared at the big disaster. Green Hill was completely destroyed. The trees were on fire and all the little animals had escaped. Eggman´s robots were ashes now. No one was left. There was no sight of the Androids, or Metal. Dr. Eggman was nowhere to be found.

Sonic just kept walking until he found Shadow´s body lying on the wet grass. He quickly checked if his arch-rival was fine. Sonic grabbed his inhibitor rings and put them in the black hedgehog´s wrists where they belonged.

"You… saved my life… somehow…" Sonic whispered to his unconscious rival.

"Now, I need to return the favor!" He grabbed Shadow and made their way to Angel Island, where the Master Emerald keeps the balance of Sonic´s world.

Maybe it was the only place where both could be save. Maybe…

* * *

**What do you think until now? Please, review? Oh and also, this will be a three part SAGA with 10 chapters each. That is all for now! **


	2. Angel Island

**Hello! Here´s the new chapter! I don´t own Shadow or Sonic nor any other related stuff in this fic. **

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 2: Angel Island-

After what seemed hours of running, Sonic finally reached Angel Island. He was about to faint, but he had to reach the shrine of the Master Emerald. He made his way through the bushes and trees making sure Shadow was still alive. At least, he perfectly remembered where the shrine was, and the weather was not that EVIL. It was a cloudy day, but it didn´t seem that it was going to rain. There were barely rainy days, so he guessed there was nothing to worry about. It was a great maze when it started raining.

At last, Sonic arrived to the sacred shrine. He softly put Shadow aside of the Master Emerald and then he stared at him, thinking about what he had done. He would never risk his life, again, for him… not after what happened in the ARK. He then turned his head and looked to the big, green and shiny emerald.

"How´d Knuckles do it? I have to give it a shot". Sonic extended his arms and called out for the Master Emerald:

"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power… what goes after that?" Sonic got frustrated because he didn´t remember the rest and he had to save his life, and Shadow´s. Suddenly, a soft voice continued the sentence:

"Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Only you can do this, save these two souls from evil chaos!"

Sonic now was lying once again on the floor beside Shadow. He felt so tired and slowly started to fall asleep. Before that, he saw a familiar shadowy figure looking at him.

"Tikal?"

Sonic passed out. Now everything was in control of the Master Emerald, and of a lost friend of the past, Tikal the Echidna.

-O-O-O-

_"__Shadow, help me!"_

_"__Maria?"_

_"__Shadow, I need your help. My grandfather´s experiments… Something´s gone horribly wrong!_

_"__What is it?"_

_"__The research lab, is going to be destroyed, something must be done. Please Shadow, I beg you! Help grandfather and those aboard the ARK. PLEASE!"_

_"__I will be there Maria. Whatever it takes, I´ll take care of the ARK and the professor!"_

-O-O-O-

A day passed. Shadow woke up. His head hurt like hell. He was dreaming again about Maria. But why? He looked around but didn´t recognize the place. He had never been in Angel Island before until now. He also noticed that Sonic was beside him, still injured. He stood up and decided to poke around a little bit. He soon realized that he was witnessing the great Master Emerald.

He had heard Prof. Gerald talk about it before. Its great power astonished him a lot. Perhaps he was never able to experience with it, and now his creation got to know this great masterpiece of jewelry.

"Well, I guess I am very lucky in that way." Shadow said walking towards the limits of the island.

"This place is wonderful." Shadow thought while touching the leaves of the trees. There were different kinds of flowers of all colors. There were small birds singing in the branches while others flew towards the sun. It was so… peaceful. No concern about anything.

"You would never knew it was the end of the world hiding on this… floating island?" Shadow stared at how the island was floating. He just couldn´t believe it.

He managed to return to the Master Emerald´s shrine just when Sonic was waking up.

-O-O-O-

Sonic stretched his arms and looked up. There was Shadow standing in front of him with his usual seriousness. Crossing his arms, he asked:

"How are you feeling, blue hedgehog?"

Sonic was confused. Why was Shadow concerned about him? Not only that. He was also wondering why he looked like if nothing had happened. He had no bruises, opened wounds or scars! He was just… there.

"Umm, I guess I´m feeling all right… But, why are YOU fine?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You look… okay. You should be injured, like me."

"…"

Shadow just glared in confusion as his blue counterpart asked the question. Was he kidding?

"I thought you knew." Shadow replied.

"Knew what, exactly?"

"Ha, idiot." Shadow said in a very sarcastic way and turned around.

"HEY! I want an explanation here!" Sonic tried to stand up, but his efforts were useless. He was very weak to try to confront Shadow.

Shadow closed his eyes as he felt the wind moving his quills in a soft manner. He turned again to face Sonic still trying to stand up.

"I am the ultimate life from, faker. I just need a few hours to heal and that´s it. I should be fine the next day if something happens to me. I am immortal, and I will not die. I am going to stay on this planet until it blows up if it has to."

There was a brief silence. Shadow walked towards Sonic and awkwardly helped him to get on his feet.

"Well, every day´s a school day." Sonic replied a bit happy about the explanation. "But you didn´t have to call me –faker-."

Shadow just smirked and gave Sonic a sign to follow him. Sonic shook his head and followed Shadow anyway.

-O-O-O-

They reached the top of Angel Island´s mountain. Shadow stopped walking and with an odd look he talked to Sonic:

"Why did you bring me here, blue hedgehog? Do you know this place?"

"Well, of course I know this place! One of my first adventures began here. The first time I met Knuckles, too. And, I brought you here because the Master Emerald can heal. I didn´t know you could heal up yourself but I also needed a little of its help."

"Mmm, I see…" Shadow said nothing more.

Sonic looked around as Shadow kept walking. The sky was light orange and the clouds looked like cotton candy. Sonic let himself being dragged by gravity and fell to the ground in a comfortable way where he could feel the soft grass moving with the wind. He put his arms right at the back of his head and took a deep breath.

Shadow noticed as the blue blur was now relaxing and seemed that didn´t want to continue their journey. He sighed and sat down next to him.

"What are we going to do, Shad?"

"First of all, don´t call me –Shad-. And second… I don´t know…"

Both hedgehogs fell quietly asleep as the night covered the sky replacing the sun for the moon. Peace and quiet. Serenity was all they needed now. But, for how long it would last?

* * *

**Please, review? :)**


	3. Memories of Days Gone By

**READ! Hi there! Happy Birthday to me! To celebrate, I´ll publish two chapters today! One in the morning, one at night! Also, I can now tell you that this saga is divided into three parts, each with ten chapters**. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 3: Memories of Days Gone By-

_"__Why are the soldiers doing this to us?!"_

-O-O-O-

The morning arrived really fast. Shadow was once again gone while Sonic tried to find some food. He mainly scavenged for some chili dogs, but he knew that was impossible to find over there, so he just grabbed some tropical red fruit hanging from the palms and trees that looked like a really, really big strawberry.

Overall, Sonic still felt really sad and confused how everything went down. He was… depressed, and that was not normal for the planet´s hero. But it was just so horrible…

-_FLASHBACK_-

Sonic was running around as usual, searching for a brand, new venture. The hills where he was passing by were as green as a watermelon with a combination of yellow, like a cantaloupe. He stopped near a cliff with an ocean view. It was gorgeous to see how the colors were so vivid. The ocean was so crystal clear that it looked like being in heaven.

Suddenly, the lone hedgehog heard a sound coming from behind him. It was his best friend, Tails, riding his plane: the Tornado.

"SOOOOOOOOOONIC!"

"Yo, Tails! Long time no see!"

Tails landed near Sonic and got out of the plane. He greet his blue companion and started talking:

"Sonic, I´m afraid I have EVIL news."

"What is it lil´buddy?"

"It´s…" The small fox was now quite nervous.

"Tails, it´s okay. You can tell me."  
"It´s Eggman. He has captured all our friends!"

"What?! Tell me everything." Sonic just got mad at this. How was that possible? "He captured everyone?!"  
"Unfortunately, yes. He has Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Vanilla, the Chaotix, Rogue, and even Big…" Tails by now started quietly crying.

Sonic hugged his friend and let him know that everything was going to be fine.

"I promise."  
With that said, they took off to Dr. Eggman´s base.

-O-O-O-

As they arrived, they decided not to get separated. Tails got quite disturbed at the entrance advertisement:

"HOHOHOHOHO! Welcome to Eggman´s secret base! If you want to be my slave, please feel free to enter. If not, please go away or you´ll DIE! J"

Sonic stared for a long time at this ad with a worried look.

"His cruelty knows no bounds!" Tails said with disgust.

They decided to ignore this and enter the base to save their friends as soon as possible.

-O-O-O-

Inside the base everything looked really odd. There was just a few metal boxes and a lot of weapons of mass destruction like bombs and rockets.

"Why does Eggman need all of this?" Tails asked.

Sonic didn´t know how to answer that question. Actually, he didn´t even know why he had that kind of stuff. Talking about Eggman, it was weird. There were also different kinds of robotic parts. Now that they thought about it, they hadn´t seen any fatty, orange robots lurking around. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

-O-O-O-

Sonic discovered a secret door behind a huge shelf full of G.U.N files. It was also really weird to see Eggman investigating about G.U.N. What was happening here?

-O-O-O—

As soon as Shadow discovered the doctor´s evil plan, he decided to take him down. It was so unbelievable what he wanted for the planet.

"He must be stopped at all cost!"

He blazed through the base´s wall and started to look for Eggman. He was going insane. His heinous plan would destroy everything.

Just when Shadow realized it, something punched him. He gave a backflip and stood on guard. There in the darkness, he saw a figure.

"Show yourself!" Shadow demanded. As the figure got closer, he started to freak out. The figure was Shadow himself but in a different stripe color. Orange, to be precise.

Other two showed up surprising him from the back.

"Seems like you want to get yourself in trouble. Very well!" he said.

Shadow started skating around the creatures and gave them a giant and powerful kick in their head. But they protected themselves with a magnetic shield as they attacked Shadow. They were really strong and they won Shadow in number.

"How can this be?" Shadow wondered while he was been dragged and then kicked into the ceiling.

-O-O-O-

Tails saw how the door was locked under a password. After a while of decrypting the codes, the little kitsune opened the door. Behind it, there was everyone in a huge metallic cage surrounded by electrical wires.

"Oh, Sonic! I´m glad you´re here!" Amy Rose exclaimed in a great, relief breath.

"What took you so long?" Knuckles angrily asked before Amy punched him in the face sending him to the other side of the cage.

"How´d you end up here?" Sonic in a curious way asked.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" an evil laugh was heard from the distance.

"Mr. Sonic, it´s Dr. Eggman!" Cream shouted while Cheese hid behind her.

Sonic turned and saw a big claw grabbing the cage where his friends were. It took them away while Sonic faced the claw.

Tails also was grabbed by that fiercely enemy and was sent with the others.

"Help us… SONIC!"

"Tails!"

Sonic tried to follow them, but the claw was very strong and didn´t let Sonic to pass. It appeared that Eggman was controlling the claw from the inside in a glass capsule, so there was no access to it unless Sonic crashed it wide open.

After several minutes of fighting, a giant floating T.V appeared in the wall. It showed Sonic´s friends including Tails surrounded by bombs.

"What are you doing Eggman?!"

"What am I doing? I am teaching you a lesson!" He pressed a red button and the bomb countdown started. But it was already too late.

5…4…3...2…1…

Tails was heard calling out for his brother:

"SONI…-"

-O-O-O-

Sonic´s heart stopped. He fell to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tears were shed through his cheeks and he ended up lying on the floor. Meanwhile, Eggman quickly grabbed his DNA from a small opened wound Sonic had; and gave life once again to Metal Sonic.

"HEHEHE, BEHOLD SONIC… YOUR COUNTERPART IS BACK!"

Sonic looked up and witnessed how Metal Sonic was approaching to him.

Sonic thought: "My friends… they are all gone..."

"Now, before Metal destroys you, I want to explain to you my ultimate master plan!" Eggman said really happy in an evil way. "I took your DNA for me to build again Metal Sonic. With his help, I will conquer the world eliminating everything on it and push the restart button for a new beginning. HOHOHOHOHO!"

Metal Sonic started to beat up the blue hedgehog really bad so he almost died…

-O-O-O-

"Egg…man… STOP…THIS!"

"Oh, Sonic. Why should I?"

Dr. Eggman laughed. Sonic was so annoyed at this, but it didn´t even matter.

-_END-OF-FLASHBACK-_

"You can´t stop thinking about that day, right?" Shadow asked as he found Sonic sitting on a boulder besides the peaceful waterfall located at the east edge of the floating island.

"Well, me neither."

"Huh?" Sonic turned to Shadow.

"Yes, I can´t stop thinking about how everything went down." Shadow looked at the water flowing through the small river leading to the end of the edge.

"But the question is, why?"

"I guess we will find out sooner or later."

Shadow floated with his rocket shoes and looked to the city in the south.

"Hey, Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

"You need to check this out…"

Sonic climbed up the tallest tree and witnessed what Shadow just saw.

Station Square was on fire and completely destroyed. Shadow heard screams coming from that way, so he flew up and that´s what he saw. The city was completely in ruins. Eggman was still alive and was causing havoc everywhere.

"This is terrible!" Sonic screamed. "We gotta check the place right now! There might be still some survivors out there."

"If you haven´t noticed, we are dead for Eggman. You can´t risk yourself when you´re not feeling good yet."

"SHADOW! It doesn´t matter if Eggman believes we´re dead, we need to help them."  
Shadow didn´t seem to care about it.

"Fine. I´ll go alone."

Sonic took off all by himself to Station Square, hoping Eggman hadn´t killed everyone, at least for now.

Shadow angrily sighed and followed Sonic to the devastating hell that was going on, below Angel Island, leaving behind the strawberry.

* * *

**Yeah... It was kind of a nightmare to write down this... but, hey! None of this could have been possible without death.** **So, if you want to, you can kill me :) See ya later!**


	4. All That Remains

**Here it is, folks!**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 4: All That Remains-

The view was astonishing. There were nothing but ashes and the sky was brightly red. The fire among the buildings lit up the city; there was no electricity.

"It looks like Westopolis when it was attacked by Black Doom and the Black Arms", Shadow said remembering how horrifying that day was. "It seems to be deserted."

"Well, who knows? Something might surprise us. I´ll watch your back and you watch mine." Sonic said in an authoritative way that made Shadow doubt if he was with the real Sonic.

"Guess that´s alright."

They ran across the city hoping to find anyone that might be still alive. But they didn´t find a single soul who might had survived to what Eggman did.

Sonic couldn´t stand it. He began to kick rocks and piles of metal that were found in the middle of the street. He was raging, and Shadow couldn´t tolerate this. He punched Sonic and sent him flying through the air so he landed crashing on some broken glass.

"SONIC! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, FAKER!" Shadow screamed in fierce. He lost his temper. "Maybe the world is dead, but that doesn´t mean you have to act like you´re not what you are!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Sonic shouted back. "I know who I am, but right now… I mean… I just, lost everything. I´m just desperate. I´m alone. I am with you, and everyone I loved is gone! I lost Station Square once… It was too late… Chaos had already destructed everything. And now, once again, I lost…"

Shadow couldn´t help himself, but to think who this "Chaos" Sonic was talking about was….. And then, memories returned…

_"__Please, Shadow…"_

"Ughh…" Shadow felt pain again coming from his head. Sonic noticed.

"Shadow, what´s wrong?" Sonic asked wondering about what was going on.

"It´s nothing… It´s just… Grrrr…"

_"__For all the people on that planet, give them a chance…"_

Shadow was now twitching on the floor screaming in pain. Sonic didn´t know what to do. He panicked and just stood there, frozen…

_"…__to be happy."_

Shadow stood up as Sonic recovered from that frozen thing.

"I´m… confused…"

"Shadow, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Memories of the past have arrived." A mysterious, soft voice came from the sky as a small, red butterfly approached to them.

"Tikal?!" Sonic said in relief, for his hadn´t seen Tikal for a long time now.

"Who is Tikal?" Shadow questioned in thought.

"Hello there, Sonic. I am so glad to see you again." The little butterfly said. "I´m really sad that I´m only here to give you EVIL news."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and then turned again to the glowing, red spirit.

"Dr. Eggman is making the spiritual world change. Chaos and I were worried about you all, so we decided that it would be great for me to check on you. As soon as I discovered the doctor´s plan, I let Chaos know, and we both agreed that I should take care of you…"

Shadow smirked.

"Anyway, Eggman is changing my world by interfering with the GOOD and the EVIL. He is pulling the GOOD down and lifting the EVIL up, making it unstable for the world to be balanced. So basically, I need your help. We NEED to STOP Eggman, and I can only do it, with both of you."

"But wait, what does it have to do with my memories coming back?" Shadow asked.

"With Eggman leading the EVIL, and making the world unstable, the Master Emerald was also affected. The Master Emerald is capable to do a lot of things with everything in order. But, when the GOOD started to go down, it´s reaction was to give back memories to certain people. EVIL memories to be precise. That are the consequences of all this, including the –End of the World-, also being led by the same Eggman."

"So, what do we need to do?" Sonic asked.

"We need just the…"

"The seven Chaos Emeralds…" Shadow ended up the sentence.

Tikal nodded in her spiritual figure and said one last thing:

"I will return to the Master Emerald with Chaos and see if something else is wrong. I will watch over you from time to time." And she flew away going directly to Angel Island, leaving both hedgehogs with a mission.

"Heh, looks like things are getting interesting now. Let´s do it!" Sonic proudly exclaimed for having returned to his old self, which Shadow took note about.

"Is that so? Well then, it will be a date to DIE for!" Shadow replied.

"At least it will save the world from evil. Are you with me this time?" Sonic stretched his hand facing to Shadow.

"Hmph." Shadow gave his hand to Sonic and both took off. "This doesn´t mean we´re now friends, faker."

"Oh c´mon, Shad. Chill out!"

"Don´t call me Shad. Anyway, where should we start looking?"

"I think the best place to look first is Seaside Hill and Ocean Palace." Sonic said. "Oh… now that I think of it…"

"Yeah?"

"I left a giant strawberry in Angel Island…"  
"Is that really important, Sonic?!"

"Hey! I´m hungry…"

* * *

**See ya next week with a new chapter! Review? **


	5. Sunset

**Enjoy! I do not own Sonic, Shadow or any other related elements. All belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 5: Sunset-

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Of course it´s the right way. I can sense chaos energy, so there´ll be no problem to find all the Chaos Emeralds today. Besides you were the one that suggested to come to Seaside Hill and Ocean Palace, not me."

"Okay, fine. Geez, Shadow…"  
Both hedgehogs started to look for the Chaos Emeralds. According to Sonic, it could be the best place to do it. Last time they´ve been there, was when Neo Metal Sonic betrayed Eggman and turned into Metal Madness. Not good memories. Sonic thought it made sense to be thinking about that when Tikal said that it was valid for some people, to recall that type of thoughts, including him and Shadow. On the other hand, it was disturbing. Recalling horrible moments with no power to think in anything else was abstract. But it would be over sooner or later, perhaps tomorrow.

_*BANG!*_

_"__Maria!"_

"Ugh, we´d better find those Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said, holding his head.

"You´re the one leading us. But I guess I should…" Sonic stopped. Shadow was about to ask him what was wrong, until he felt something. "Do you feel that?"

Shadow turned to him. "Yes… it´s, something powerful…"

Both hold their ground. There was silence. Just the wind was to be heard by them. The ocean was quiet, too. The white and red pattern of the path was starting to glow. Shadow started to move forward, being followed by Sonic. There was a giant rock blocking their way.

"Can you move it?"

Shadow nodded.

He grabbed the rock underneath with one hand and send it flying back into the ocean.

"There."

Sonic just stared at Shadow with a surprised look.

"Sometimes I really have to be careful who I am messing with…"

Shadow didn´t answer; there were three Chaos Emeralds in front of them, illuminating Seaside Hill in the beautiful sunset. The red one, the light blue, and the green. The black hedgehog quickly grabbed the green emerald.

"Leave one to me, Shadow!"

"I´m not going to grab all the emeralds. I just need one to be complete."

"Complete?"

Shadow disappeared in a time warp and appear behind Sonic.

"Yes, complete. Finally I can use Chaos Control."

Sonic smiled. He took the other two emeralds and walked with him to the shore.

Sonic couldn´t help but to lay and relax, enjoying the magnificent sunset that was warming his body and protecting him from the cool ocean breeze.

Shadow just stood there beside him, also staring at the beautiful sunset.

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"Do you really think, that I, am able to…?"

"Kill?"

Sonic closed his eyes scared of thinking about killing. It was not something –normal- but Tikal said it was the only way to reestablish the world like it used to be.

"Of course you´re not ready, faker."

Sonic opened his eyes and saw Shadow now looking at him, still in his crossed-arm position. "You´ll never be ready to do such a thing. I can´t believe I´m saying this, but you´re the hero. Thanks to you the world hasn´t fall into the doctor´s hands. You have always done well, and you´ll always be the power of the GOOD side. As for me, let the doctor conquer the world and transform it into Eggmanland. I just protect this planet, nothing more. But if he tries to destroy it, it would be MY responsibility. That´s why I was created. This is my purpose of being here. And I will do anything to accomplish the promise I made years ago."

-O-O-O-

Sonic thought during all this time that he had just learned more from his arch-rival than ever before all this happened. He was expressing himself more. He was even talking with him. None of this would have come out if they were always fighting as usual. The only times Shadow met Sonic were to have a death battle. Sometimes they almost ended up killing each other.

And now, they were together. They were trying to save the world as a team, something that would never have happened if Sonic were selfish. He thought about others more than himself. He chose to help Shadow even if he knew that his counterpart was probably going to kill him anyway. Sonic thought of the future.

From Shadow´s side, he never thought that they would have ended up like that. He was battling against the "EVIL" with his arch-rival. Pathetic. But at least it was for something that would help keep his promise for a long ago friendship. Maybe he didn´t think of Maria now. He decided to forget her for his own good. No More Past, No More Pain, No More Lies. But knowing that memories had returned thanks to the unbalanced world, he turned more determined to fulfill his friend´s wish.

-O-O-O-

"Wow, Shadow… that was intense."

"You needed to know."  
"Thanks, I guess."

"…" Shadow turned once again staring at the sun hiding between the mountains.

"But I have to do it, right?"

"Yes, you have to…"

* * *

**Come back next week for the next chapter! Please, review? **


	6. Star Fragment

**Here it is! Enjoy and please review?**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 6: Star Fragment-

The sunset was now gone and the night stars started to shine. It was a beautiful time to just sit there and forget about the world for a while. But for our main characters, it was a great opportunity to seek for the remaining emeralds. They decided to go on separate ways to earn time. Shadow told Sonic where to find them. Shadow went to Westopolis and Central City while Sonic investigated Spagonia and Mazuri.

-O-O-O-

_"__Let them live on their dreams."_

Shadow skated through Westopolis. He was going so fast, that people would need to cover their heads from the passing wind.

"Where´s that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow recalled how Station Square looked like Westopolis. The doctor could destroy the entire world if he had to. It sounded so dark and edgy, but that´s the way the world was working in that era of pure darkness.

After five loops around the city without success, Shadow found the yellow emerald. But it was not the REAL Chaos Emerald. The real one was just two blocks ahead of him. He grabbed it and returned with the fake one.

"This is new… and strange."

Shadow doubted. He didn´t know if he could grab it or not. Maybe it was a trap. Good thing he sensed it, but what about Sonic? Was he going to notice if there was a fake? Another thing was, why did the Chaos Emerald was just behind the fake one?

Shadow also noticed that people were starting to whisper among them looking at him. Shadow closed his eyes and tried to listen…

_"__Mommy, look! It´s Sonic!_

_"__No, he´s not."_

_"__What is he doing´here?"_

_"__He can´t take the Chaos Emerald!"  
"What are you talking about?! He is a hero!"_

_"__What are you saying, woman?"_

_"__She´s right! I also believed he is good! He saved the planet when the ARK was about to crash."_

_"__I still believe he is no good!"_

_"__Somebody call the police!"  
"Yes, get him out of here!"  
"Mommy, is that… Shadow?"_

_"__Yes, son. Don´t get too close to him."_

_"__You are thinking wrong. He is GOOD!"_

Shadow clinched his fist.

"_Shadow, I beg of you!"_

He grabbed both emeralds without thinking of it and rushed through the people, escaping the city.

-O-O-O-

Sonic didn´t waste time looking for a chili dog stand and focused in his main goal. He was also having a bad time with those horrifying memories of his. Returning to Spagonia at night made him get scared. Going back to that terrifying werehog form was no good. He didn´t like it one bit. But he tried to stay clear and just continued. Exactly as Shadow, he found a Chaos Emerald. The dark blue emerald, but there was also another emerald that looked exactly as the original. Sonic grabbed it and stared at it in great confusion. He remembered…

-_FLASHBACK-_

"What´s up with that knucklehead anyway! Trying to take over the shuttle. I thought we were toast for sure!" Sonic said kind of angry. Sonic, Tails and Amy turned around to Knuckles. "Huh? Where did he go now?"

"Looks like he bailed!" Tails said.

"This place looks deserted! Dusty, too!" the pink hedgehog exclaimed.

"This place was shut down about fifty years ago because of a terrible accident. The first Bernoulli spherical space colony, called ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced research center of its kind… But looking at it now…" Tails explained to the group.

"Now it´s an abandoned ARK, wouldn´t you say?" Amy felt sad.

"There´s not much time left before Eggman fires that weapon again… We´ve got to hurry! Let´s find the cannon and destroy it!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails nodded. "Yeah!" He typed on his machine and explained how the cannon worked and how they could shut it down. He opened a small suitcase and Amy exclaimed, interrupting Tails 'speech:

"Isn´t that a Chaos Emerald?"

"It looks like it, doesn´t it? But in fact it´s a fake one I created after researching the real Emerald! It has same wavelength and properties…" Tails handed the emerald to Sonic. "…but it is less powerful than the real one."

_-END-OF-FLASHBACK-_

Someone was trying to get on their way making them get confused about the real Chaos Emeralds. Sonic decided to go fast to Mazuri, before anything else happened.

-O-O-O-

Shadow didn´t have trouble finding the gray Chaos Emerald. There was no fake this time, so he figured that there was nothing to be concerned about this time.

Same with Sonic. The purple Chaos Emerald also appeared right in front of him when he got to Mazuri.

"Piece of cake!"

Both hedgehogs got to the rendezvous point. It was about midnight already.

"That was…. COOL!"

"Don´t get excited, blue hedgehog. You got them?"

Sonic got out all the emeralds he had on him.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Of course." Shadow pulled out his emeralds. "But I think we´ve got a problem. Didn´t you see fake emeralds around the real ones?"

"Now that you mention it…" Sonic handed Shadow the dark blue fake. "Why?"

"Because I also found one." Shadow said getting out the yellow fake.

"What the…"

"Someone is messing with us, Sonic."

"But who?"

"I don´t know. I don´t think the doctor´s behind all this."

"Me neither."

"We got to be more careful now."

"I agree, totally."

They sat down once again to admire the big night-sky full of dazzling stars above the fresh water of Emerald Coast. Both threw the fake emeralds to the ocean and kept the real ones.

"Sonic…"

"Yeah, what´s wrong?"

"Don´t you think the emeralds were trying to help us?"

"Mm… yeah. I think I know what you mean. Yes, they are trying to help us…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Well, I got to thinking... Doesn´t it seem like the emeralds are trying to help us?" Tails said.

"The Chaos Emeralds…?" Sonic wondered if it could be possible...

"… and the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze continued.

"Yeah. If they weren´t , I don´t think they´d be nearly as stable as they are. It´s almost as if they WANT to be used for this." Tails finished explaining about the Chaos and Sol Emeralds interaction.

"Trying to help us… Huh…" Sonic was still a bit confused.

"Hmph." Blaze didn´t know if this was true, but it was a possibility.

_-END-OF-FLASHBACK-_

Sonic smiled. Not all of the memories that were returning were bad. The only bad thing was that Tails was gone. Who knew if Blaze and Marine were fine? He couldn´t contact Silver, either. But besides that, that adventure Sonic experienced in Blaze´s world was wonderful to him. Now all what Shadow and Sonic needed to do, was to end this nightmare. He tried to sleep and dream of his friends. It would be nice to see them once again, together. Shadow just stayed awake, staring at the dark sky filled with the bright stars, when suddenly, a shooting star crossed the sky, making it seem like a magical moment. Shadow also smiled and lied down, still looking at the sky.

_"__Shadow, I know you can do it… That´s the reason why you were brought into this world…"_

-O-O-O-

At the same time, someone was spying on them. He had a radio, and a voice came out of it:

"_Soldier, report your status, OVER!"_

The man smirked.

"We´ve got it…"


	7. Here They Show No Mercy

**Hey there! Sorry for the delay, but I have been kind of busy recently... Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 7: Here They Show No Mercy-

There were voices that could be heard from the distance. Shadow was unconscious and he couldn´t move. He had handcuffs wrapping his wrists. All was a blur and so unclear. He was poisoned or something like that. He tried to focus and hear those voices:

_"…__and then I told The Commander: "We´ve got it…" and that´s when all units came blazing to the beach and threw some kind of pink gas that makes people stay asleep and disoriented for a long while."_

_"__Nice going, Peter!"_

_"__Yeah, maybe you´ll get paid even more."_

_"__Well, you never know! Now we just have to look after him. What could possibly go wrong?"_

Shadow stood up after being sure those people would not notice he was awake already. He looked around. He was in some kind of jail cell. But this one was small, and instead of metal bars, there were electrical wires.

"Interesting."

With his bare teeth he cut the handcuffs in half and realized he didn´t have his inhibitor rings. If he made a lot of effort, he would probably faint. He had to be careful. He threw a Chaos Spear to the motor that was powering up the wires. The people out the cell noticed it and quickly pointed rifles at him.

"Hey! What do you think you´re doing?!"

"Escaping." Shadow said that rushing out of the place. The people ran after him as fast as they could, but they got extremely tired. Shadow already had a head start, no one could catch up to him with his speed. But as he already realized, his inhibitor rings were gone. He needed to find them and figure out who did this…

-O-O-O-

Shadow found himself in a dead end, and returned. He went into a secret passage that looked like an underground tunnel made by drug dealers. As he exited it, there was a tall, gray building with a big "G" in the middle. The skyscraper was in a base. No windows, therefore, no sunlight. There were robots everywhere with that same "G". People wore black suits, like some kind of military uniform. The environment was cold, and there was barely light.

"Huh. As I expected. G.U.N. is behind all of this after all." Shadow sighed. "I guess it was their chance to take me down once again. I need to find The Commander, right now!"

-O-O-O-

Shadow entered the building making sure nobody noticed him. He checked every single floor. It looked like some kind of Halloween party without decorations or candy. It was not until the final floor, that decoration was modern. There were more advanced electric devices and it looked somehow cleaner than the previous floors. There was just one room in this floor. At the top of the door it said:

-Commander Abraham Tower-

"Hmph." Shadow opened the door with a kick and stood on guard. There were already soldiers pointing at him with their advanced weapons. There was a man sitting on a black chair in front of a maple colored desk, looking outside through the building´s window. He turned around and greeted Shadow:

"Good afternoon, Shadow. I was wondering where you were. I asked my soldiers and they told me you escaped. Of course I did believe you´d come back because I knew you wanted to ask me something. Please, have a seat", the man pointed at the chair in front of him.

"?"

"Oh c´mon, Shadow. There´s no need to be shy."

"…"

"You are testing my patience, black hedgehog! Fine, don´t sit. Tell me what you want before my soldiers get you out of here!"

"Hmph. Fine. I want to know, why am I here? Where are my inhibitor rings? You are the one behind the secret of the fake emeralds, right? Do you have any agreements with Dr. Eggman?!" Shadow asked furiously as he approached slowly to the man. "Why is the world in flames?!"  
The soldiers tried to stop Shadow from advancing, but the mysterious man stopped them. Shadow was now standing above the desk looking down to the man.

"My, aren´t we impatient…"

"Tell me everything, "Commander"."

"Hmm, okay. But you have to promise me you will not say a word."

"After being dragged to this place?! Do you think I care?!"

Suddenly two soldiers grabbed Shadow from both arms while others did the same with his legs, making him unable to move. He knew that if he made a powerful move, he would get weak. He had no choice but to stay there.

"Oh, Shadow. What am I saying? I mean, Project Shadow…" the Commander stood up and started to walk around Shadow. "…you were once under our control, fifty years ago. But Dr. Eggman gave you the chance to see the world. And now, we have the opportunity to seal you, once again. We are NOT going to waste this opportunity. It has been totally worth it every single time we tried to get you. And here we are. Now we have you, and you´re not getting out of here, EVER. Justice is finally served!"

"You… are CRAZY!" Shadow received a hit with a gun on the head.

"Leave him!" The Commander exclaimed. "I want him in good condition for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes, tomorrow is the judgment day! Tomorrow we´ll discover what the president must say about your capture. Soldiers, take him back to his cell! Dismiss!"  
The soldiers took Shadow away, and he couldn´t do anything about it.

"Oh, Shadow? Before you go…"

Shadow turned to the Commander. His eyes were on fire. He was so angry like that one time when…

_"__Sayonara…"_

"Your inhibitor rings AND the Chaos Emeralds you had are safe. You don´t need to worry about them."

"…"

"Sorry, I can´t hear you."  
"You will pay for this…"

"No, you´re the one paying everything….. EXPERIMENT."

-O-O-O-

The soldiers threw Shadow to his "new" cell, which looked exactly the same as the last one. This one had more security cameras in all four corners and two big-muscled soldiers standing right outside the door.

"What am I going to do?" Shadow said sitting down on the floor.  
_"…Shadow, the Hedgehog."_

-O-O-O-

It was a lovely morning in Emerald Coast. The seaside was as clear as the sky. The waves crashed softly into the pearly sand and the birds were singing happily while the ocean breeze moved through the beach. There was a blue hedgehog lying there, asleep. It woke up and grabbed his head. He looked around and wondered what had happened last night. Just one word in question was said:

"Shadow?"

* * *

**Ohhhhh... this is getting interesting. So, G.U.N will be the main enemy in the trilogy because why the hell not. We´re changing a few things from now on. Please, review? :) See ya next time!**


	8. Survive the Pain of Being Alone

**Here it is! We´re getting closer to the end! Enjoy.**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 8: Survive the Pain of being Alone-

Once again, Sonic found himself all alone. Shadow was gone. Not a single trace of him was there for Sonic to track down. Was he gone forever? Was he going to come back?

"What in the world happened to him?" the blue hedgehog said to himself really sad. "I thought we were…"

"Sonic!" Tikal exclaimed while appearing in her butterfly form.

"Hey there, Tikal."  
"Yesterday I was watching you two from the Master Emerald and…"

"Do you know anything about Shadow?" Sonic said interrupting Tikal.

"That´s what I was about to say, Sonic!"

"Geez, sorry…"

"Anyway, Shadow´s in trouble."

"Trouble is leaving me alone?"

"No, Sonic… G.U.N. has locked Shadow in one of their bases."

"What?! Why you didn´t tell me before!" Sonic rushed out of Emerald Coast leaving Tikal alone.

"Huh. Well, I didn´t need to talk much anyway. He´ll know where to find him."

-O-O-O-

"I can´t let myself being dragged by emotions. Focus, Sonic… Focus…. Where is that base?" Sonic asked to himself again. Running now was not cool. He felt that there was no need to get excited about an adventure now, because it was not an adventure he was chasing after. He wasn´t chasing his dreams, either. It was about rescuing Shadow. He had established a bond with him that made them stick together. Sonic didn´t know if Shadow felt the same way, but it was something good, and positive stuff was exactly what they needed to have in their heads, leaving behind the EVIL memories the Master Emerald was bringing to them. If Sonic had just asked Tikal where the base was, everything would´ve been easier for him….. but he loves challenges. Besides, his adventurer spirit makes him go to where danger is located.

After fifteen minutes of useless running, he found the base, located in the middle of Glyphic Canyon.

"Found it! Wow, it sure is gigantic! I´d better be careful where I step. Don´t worry Shad, I´m on my way."

-O-O-O-

_"__No, you´re the one paying everything, EXPERIMENT."_

Shadow hit the wall with his fist, making a small hole on it. So many memories that he swore he would forget forever…

_"__Shadow, you are the only hope… to save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on… YOU!"_

_"__Don´t worry, grandfather. Shadow and I will protect this planet. Right, Shadow?"_

"-Humans-… Sometimes I wonder… why it had to be this way."

_"__Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

"That day when I decided to put the past behind me, was one of the most difficult ones. It wasn´t easy to forgive G.U.N. They didn´t interfere with me after all this time. But once again, they sneaked from behind and cut me in the throat while I slept, without concerns of anything, except for the fact that the entire planet is coming to an end."

-O-O-O-

"Heh, too easy!" Sonic exclaimed while destroying three robots with one kick. He sneaked into the main building and headed towards the Commander´s office, running on the glass from outside. Gravity was not a problem to Sonic. He crashed through the window and landed on the Commander´s desk, where he was ordering some business papers."

"Wouldn´t the door have been easier?" Abraham asked furious about the broken glass.

"Where is Shadow, old man?"

"Project Shadow? That is classified information."

Sonic grabbed the commander and pulled him up until he had his feet in the air.

"WHERE…IS…HE?! And he´s not a project! He´s a living being!"

"Put me down you little brat!"

Sonic turned. He was receiving chaos energy. He put down the commander and started to poke around. "Don´t do anything!" Sonic was now meaning business.

He opened drawers form the desks, moved furniture, but nothing.

"I know there are Chaos Emeralds around here somewhere…"

"Want some coffee?" Abraham asked.

"Uh… no thanks."

Sonic continued moving until he found a safe lock behind a painting. He opened it, with one punch. The Chaos Emeralds that Shadow had were there.

Before Sonic noticed, the Commander pressed the alarm button. This made the entire base turned into Red Code. Sonic spin dashed to the exit leaving behind the green Chaos Emerald, which Abraham Tower kept to himself.

-O-O-O-

Shadow noticed from his cell that the soldiers were panicking and taking their weapons. They were running from one place to the other while the alarm was flashing red and the sound covered the entire military base. All the crowd was now in a formation position; others were preparing battle bots; other were still tinkering with artefacts not caring about the situation.

Shadow got closer to the cell´s door as he saw a blue blur passing through the crowd of soldiers already annoyed by the sound. The blue blur stopped spinning in front of his cell, taking its true form, knocking off the two muscled-soldiers that were protecting the cell´s door. Shadow smirked.

"About time, blue hedgehog."

* * *

**Please, if it´s not too much, review, fave and follow. It helps me a lot to continue! :D**


	9. Without Escape

**Enjoy! We´re just missing one chapter to the end of Part 1. YAY!**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 9: Without Escape-

Sonic opened Shadow´s cell kicking the motor that was powering up the electrical wires.

"Admit it, Shad! You need MY help!"

"Don't call me… ugh… never mind. And if G.U.N. hadn´t taken my inhibitor rings, I would have returned to you already."

"Where are your rings?"

"I don´t know. But the commander has my Chaos Emeralds."  
"You mean THESE emeralds?" Sonic handed him all the emeralds he had.

"Yes, except for the fact that, YOU´RE MISSING THE GREEN ONE?!"

"I´m not missing any emerald... Oh, shoot!"

"Well, in brief we have three problems: One, my inhibitor rings; Two, the green Chaos Emerald; Three, getting out of here." Shadow said returning him the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic nodded. "I can look for your inhibitor rings while you look for the emerald. You have more chances to identify the fake emeralds."

"That´s fine with me."

"FREEZE!" a soldier exclaimed.

"Are you ready, Shadow?"  
"Let´s do it!"  
And both hedgehogs launched unto the soldier leaving him unconscious.

"There is the blue hedgehog, and he´s taking with him Project Shadow!"

"Attack!"

Two blurs flashed through the soldiers, both with main goals. The alarm was still making the floor rumble while it repeated:

_"__This is not a drill, repeat, this is NOT a drill!"_

Sonic launched a bunch of soldiers through the air while homing attacking the robots "protecting" them. Now Sonic was having some fun after all.

"You´re too slow!"  
"Chaos… Spear!" Shadow shouted as yellow thunder was created in his hand and threw it to the security beacon, making it fall on most of the guard bots.

"I have no time for this, pathetic humans!"

-O-O-O-

"Where are those inhibitor rings?!" Sonic yelled while searching the entire storage of G.U.N. There were a lot of safe files in there. Probably they had records since the First Global War, or even before that. They had even records about Michael Jackson´s death, but no inhibitor rings.

Sonic was about to call Shadow for him to find them, but he noticed a gold glow standing in his quills. He followed the glow and found Shadow´s rings inside a glass capsule.

"Everything here is about glass, geez…"  
He broke the glass and took the rings, making another alarm get activated. Sonic couldn´t help but to look at the file beside the capsule: PROJECT SHADOW.

"Shadow will know what to do with this. G.U.N. doesn´t need it anymore."

Sonic got out of the STORAGE section and went to look for Shadow, hoping that he found the green emerald, when a robot landed in front of him. It didn´t let Sonic pass where he needed to go.

"Well, this feels like a Déjà vu. Okay… bring it on!"

-O-O-O-

Shadow knew exactly where he needed to go. He would need to find that stupid old man and kick him into the limits of outer space after taking the emerald with him. Once again, he kicked the door to find Abraham sitting in his comfy, black chair.

"Very impressive, Shadow. You have managed to control your energy pretty well since I removed personally your inhibitor rings…"

"SHUT UP or I´ll KILL YOU!"

"It doesn´t matter. You´re going to do it anyway, don´t you?"  
"Probably, if you hand me the Chaos Emerald, it should be fine."

"My….now we can understand each other if we talk politely."

"Give me the emerald, NOW! Or I´ll have to take it by force."

"You wouldn´t hurt an old man, you brat!"

"Try me."

Shadow launched to the commander punching him in the stomach. He could barely breathe so he dropped the green emerald and the fake. Shadow grabbed the original and put it in the air.

"You deserve this, Abraham. You still don´t understand that it was not my fault that Maria died."

"Cough* And… you still don´t understand that you belong to the government, Project Shadow." The Commander said trying to stand up.

"Project Shadow doesn´t exist anymore, because there is already a final version of it. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form! Chaos… Control!"

-O-O-O-

Shadow landed on the floor exhausted of the power he used back there. Sonic helped him to stand up after almost beating the robot that was in his way.

"Good timing, Shadow! Here you go!" Sonic gave Shadow his rings. Shadow put them on and felt the energy coming back again to his body.

"We´re out of here!"

"Chaos…Control!"

-O-O-O-

Sonic and Shadow appeared just at the border of Glyphic Canyon. Keeping distance from G.U.N. was the best thing they could do for now. At least, that´s what Sonic thought.

"Phew, just made it!" Sonic said in relief. "Finally the G.U.N. stuff is over, and we have all the emeralds!"

Shadow closed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"No, it´s not over yet."

"Huh? Wait, do you mean you´re gonna…"

Shadow disappeared before Sonic could end the sentence. He turned to see to the base. And then again, he was another time witnessing the power his arch-rival has.

-O-O-O-

The alarm was now turned off. The soldiers were all wounded and helpless on the ground; some were unconscious, others were yelping. Abraham was still lying on the ground when he thought he heard something. He approached the window, and opened his eyes wide as Shadow held a massive, red ball of negative energy in his hands and shouted:

"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! CHAOS… BLAST!"

The blast destroyed all the base and most of Glyphic Canyon. Sonic just stood there astonished.

Inside the destroyed base, there were nothing but ashes and a black hedgehog who walked through the burned metal and broken glass.

_"__This is the end of you, and the end of my cursed past!"_

Shadow returned with Sonic holding the green Chaos Emerald with his left hand.

"Now is the time."

Sonic nodded in fear. He knew what his counterpart meant by that.

"It has to be done, Sonic… or the world will live in pain forever."

"Yes, I know…"

"Ready?" Shadow asked putting the Chaos Emerald in the air.

"You ´betcha!"

* * *

**If it´s not too much, please review, fave and follow! Look forward for the final chapter. Note: If you´re only following this story, make sure to follow me as well for you to know when is Part 2 coming out.**


	10. The Final Showdown

**REAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Thanks. Hi there! How are ya? Anyways, I´m posting this a little bit late because I wanted the final chapter of part 1 to be cool. So, here it is. But before you start reading, I want to give a big THANKS to all of my followers and the ones that have fav the story. And then again, if you´re only following the story, I suggest to follow me as well for you to know when is Part 2 coming out. This next part will be name "Chaos Madness" :3. I can´t wait, but I don´t know how long its going to take to upload it here in . ENJOY!**

* * *

**SURVIVE**

-Chapter 10: The Final Showdown-

Shadow teleported both of them to Angel Island and returned to the Master Emerald, where Tikal was waiting for them.

"I was expecting you."

"Well, we don´t have much time left."

"We gotta do this, fast." Shadow said.

Tikal nodded and turned to the Master Emerald, calling out for it:

"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power… power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos… only you can do this, please, let us know where the EVIL is located."

"You know that the phrase doesn´t rhyme, right?"

"I´m trying to help, Sonic!"

"Hmph."

The Master Emerald began to glow. It illuminated the entire island that Sonic didn´t know if he was blinded already. It also started to fly above its shrine, revealing a picture of a colorful place. It had a lot of fireworks surrounding it from the top. There were robots wearing smoking and a bunch of roller coasters. Houses could be found inside this place, like some kind of private village. The entrance was opened for all those who wanted fun.

Sonic face-palmed himself. "Eggmanland… mixed with a theme park… Has Eggman lost his mind?! What kind of place is this?!" Sonic was losing it again.

"He was already crazy before…THIS." Shadow reminded him.

"We need to end this. Thanks, Tikal!"  
"No problem. I will return to Chaos now. Be careful."  
As both hedgehogs walked away, Sonic turned and said:

"That´s how we´re still alive!"

-O-O-O-

"Shadow… before we enter to that place…"  
"?"

"I found this in G.U.N.´s base. I thought you should have it."

Shadow took the file Sonic was handing to him. He opened it and quickly passed the pages until he reached the end.

"PROJECT SHADOW, heh?"

Sonic was now thinking it was a bad idea giving that file to the darkest person he has ever known. He grabbed his head and smiled nervously.

"Thanks, Sonic."

Unbelievable. Shadow was saying thanks to him for the first time, ever. He never thought he would do it for such a simple thing. Instead, Sonic thought he was going to choke him to death for reminding him of his past and what had happened in G.U.N´s base.

"Aren´t you… angry?"  
"Why should I?"

Sonic smiled. "What a relief… What are you going to do with it?"

"Now´s not the time to think about that. Let´s go." Shadow saved the folder in his quills and raised the green Chaos Emerald.

"But…"

"Chaos… Control!"

-O-O-O-

"This is it, Shad. Here is where everything ends…"

Shadow didn´t say anything this time. It was useless to tell Sonic about not calling him in that way.

They both admired the excellent job Eggman had done rebuilding Eggmanland and his amusement park. Shadow wasn´t at the times Eggman created both places, but he sure had heard about it from someone.

"This is the place where hell is created."

"Hell?"  
"Memories…"

Shadow was right. It sure seemed a place full of joy and happiness, but it was a dark place where Eggman hid mysterious secrets; the memories were created from the heart of the EVIL, therefore, they might have some quite disturbing memories penetrating in their brains.

Sonic was the first one to fell to the ground.

"Sonic, what´s wrong?!"

"I… can´t…"

Shadow started to feel dizzy and also fell to the ground. Pain was about to get real this time.

_"__Sonic, Shadow!"_

-O-O-O-

"Wha-WHOA. This place is CRAZY!" Chip said witnessing the giant, gold Eggman statue that was in front of the entrance to Eggmanland. Sonic just looked in disgust.

"I´ll never understand Eggman´s tastes."

Chip took a photo of the place and asked Sonic if he could take a photograph of him in front of the statue.

"Get a good shot!"

While Sonic took it, Eggman directly said to Sonic through the speakers that if he had any complaints, he should go and deliver them to him in person. If he could.

As Sonic walked to the entrance, Eggman laughed at him.

"Ahh ha haa… ha-HACK! Hwaugh, koff! Whew…"

"He´s enjoying this way too much."

-O-O-O-

Shadow and Maria were staring at the blue planet from the largest window on the ARK, talking about how life worked there.

"Shadow, what do you think it´s like on Earth?"

"The professor said his life´s work was dedicated to all those who live down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science."  
"Shadow…"

"Maria… I just don´t know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created. What my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers. Maybe…

_Maria…_

-O-O-O-

Shadow stood up.

"And I DID find the answers… Sonic, stand up!"  
"Ugh… my head."

"It´s happening. We must hurry."  
Both rushed through the place in search for that crazy, evil doctor. Sonic felt how the pieces were coming together. All that place reminded him of Eggman´s Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park…

-O-O-O-

"…where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!"

"He loves to hear his own lips flap, but I gotta hand it to the Eggster, this place is epic. Everyone and their brother is gonna want to come here."

-O-O-O-

"SONIC!"

"Huh?"  
"Don´t let yourself being dragged by the EVIL. You must fight against it."

"Shadow, what´s gotten into you?"  
"Do you think you´re the only one that has suffered that much?"

"No, but I just can´t focus."

"Try harder. We´re almost there."

"What do you mean by we´re almost…Oh."  
Without taking notice, Sonic had arrived alongside Shadow to the darkest place around. It was also a gigantic base hidden behind one of the roller coasters.

"Wow, how many military bases does a guy need?"

"A lot I assume." Shadow said destroying three bots that were blocking the base´s entrance.

Once they got in, the carnival music stopped and the place turned even darker. Their footsteps echoed through the hallway that was leading them to a door at the end of the room. Shadow nodded as Sonic grabbed the handle and opened the door. As it opened slowly, they sneaked inside this other room, looking around noticing that it was a robot factory. There were machines working in robot repairs, while others built new ones.

"I often wondered how did Eggman had built so many robots in just half-an hour."

"Your question is solved now. C´mon."

They walked through the factory in guard position. Eggman could surprise them once again if they were not careful.

There was another door with a "WELCOME" rug on the floor.

"?"

"I… think this door leads us to the exit." Sonic said pointing at it.

"Something´s strange here…"

Shadow stepped into the rug and it quickly opened making Shadow fell into a hole. Shadow managed to activate his rocket shoes and fly landing besides Sonic.

"What the heck was that?!"

"Our ticket to Eggman…" Shadow jumped into the hole, leaving Sonic behind.

"THANKS FOR WAITING, MR. SHADOW!" Sonic shouted to the empty, black void as he also jumped behind Shadow.

-O-O-O-

"You are really persistent to be just hedgehogs, you are still alive…" Eggman said as he saw Sonic walking towards him being led by Shadow. "The game´s over, Egg-face!"

"HOHOHOHOHO, do you really think YOU can stop ME?"

"Yes, doctor. This is it, you´re going straight to hell!"

Eggman was sitting in a floating, white chair in the middle of nowhere, technically. It was also a dark area where just Eggman could be seen. He activated a blue button that was at the side of his chair, making the Egg Beetle to appear in the scene.

"Okay… Bring it on!" Sonic shouted while calling the Chaos Emeralds. They surrounded him and Shadow.

"WHAT´S THIS?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman shouted in fear as he turned and tried to escape.

Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes and shook their hands to power up, as the Chaos Emeralds floated in circles around them. They transformed into Super and boosted all their way to Eggman, sending him flying alongside his Egg Beetle, making them crash in the wall. Eggman activated a giant chainsaw and attacked back to the golden hedgehogs. Both of them dodged it and punched the main system of the machine, making it to explode.

"I´m not finish yet!"

Eggman now called out the Nega Wisp machine, which now was powered up by the Master Emerald´s negative energy.

"Darn it, not again!"

"Damn you, Eggman!"

-O-O-O-

"No way that´s getting through!"

_"__Shadow, I beg of you!"_

"Maria!"

_"__Give them a chance, to be happy!"_

"Now, Shadow!" Sonic gave Shadow the sign to do it. And both exclaimed:  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The ARK was now stable once again, thanks to both heroes. It´s said that one survived, and the other died:  
"Maria… this is what you wanted, right? This is the promise I made to you."

-O-O-O-

"I´ve had enough of this!" Shadow threw Chaos Spears to the purple bot which rolled through the floor.

"Sonic!"

"You got it!" Sonic flew to the defeated Eggman and threw him in front of them.

"SO-SONIC. I´m sorry! Please, give me another chance!"

"Everyone deserve second chances, except for you."

Shadow got closer to them, clenching his fist. "I´ll do it."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Totally…"

"What?! Do what exactly?!"

Both hedgehogs nodded and turned to Eggman. Sonic took two steps back and Shadow one forward. He took a deep breath as Sonic closed his eyes.

"What are you doing, Shadow?!" Eggman asked, hesitating.

"Goodbye, doctor!" Shadow raised his arm and gave the final blow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-O-O-O-

/

_-One week later-_

The world was in peace once again. It had been reestablished and the GOOD and the EVIL were equal once again. The city´s had already recovered and forgot about what happened. After blowing up Eggman´s and G.U.N´s base, there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Tikal and Chaos were now resting in the Master Emerald safe and sound.

Sonic and Shadow were both sitting in a dock near downtown Station Square. Shadow stood up and got out the PROJECT SHADOW file. He looked at it, and then threw it far into the ocean. Sonic witnessed how it was getting wet and softly going down, until it disappeared.

"So, what do you do when Eggman isn´t trying to conquer the world?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I would normally go to Tails' workshop, try to avoid Amy, and mess around with Knuckles, but right now… I guess I could really go for a chili-dog. Have you tried one?"

"No, and I don´t plan to."

"C´mon! Let´s go to a stand and see if they got any!"  
"Are we seriously gonna do it?"

"Sure do! Let´s go, Shad!" Sonic said pulling Shadow to the city.

Shadow smirked and took a deep breath, as both hedgehogs disappeared, into Station Square.

-THE END-

* * *

**For now... This is the end of Part 1 of SURVIVE! Yay! I can´t tell how happy I am right now. Thanks again for staying with me and before you go... I want to ask you a favor. Well, when I finished writing this part, I directly entered to Youtube and listened to Lost in Paradise by Evanescence. I´d never heard it before and I gave it a shot and I couldn´t help it... It means what I felt writinf SURVIVE. It´s crazy but it´s like Lost in Paradise in the fic´s theme song. So, can you please listen to it? The song is great by the way. The feels... :(**

**(I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story. They all belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.)**

Thanks for the support, everyone!

Dedicated to my family.

With love,

Violet.

Until next time!


End file.
